


shamelessly

by stellark



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Addiction, First Date, Fluff, Forgive Me, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, annoying yanan but with good intentions, overused coffee shop trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellark/pseuds/stellark
Summary: "i love caffeine with my whole soul, but i had to cut down on it so i don't die of overdose. this is the ONLY cup i get this week and holy shit you just knocked into me and spilled it and - okay, i'm not mad but i'll pretend to be because you're really cute and willing to buy me another coffee."ft. the 2won that this fandom is severely lacking





	shamelessly

**Author's Note:**

> / i just noticed that i fucked up the html and the italics for the texting, save me

Changgu’s sleep-deprived, overworked, and in desperate need of caffeine.

Your typical college student.

Except, Changgu doesn’t thrive on dozens of cups of coffee a day, unlike his friends. Jinho alone has a bloodstream of the stuff, yet the senior is still sluggish. Hongseok claims he has the same problem, and makes almost hourly trips to the campus’s tiny coffee shop, but they all know full well that he’s just looking for an excuse to flirt with Hyunggu, the dance major who works there part time and had Hongseok absolutely smitten. Hongseok doesn’t even drink coffee. He orders a hot chocolate, like the five year old disguised as a college student that he is.

Yanan, Changgu’s roommate and foreign transfer student, is a tea person. In fact, it was him who had persuaded him to give up his extreme reliance on coffee in hopes of maybe living past the age of thirty. Changgu had fought and refused at first, insisting stubbornly on his habits that bordered addiction, until Yanan had gone as far as to convince Hyunggu to get Changgu banned from the coffee shop.

Changgu still has no idea how a shy, innocent Chinese who struggles with his accent when he’s flustered managed to get not only Hyunggu, but the other barista Hyojong and the fucking manager of the shop, Hwitaek, to kick him out when he hadn’t done anything wrong.

Yanan had given Changgu a sort of worried-yet-determined look when Changgu had first stormed home, slamming the door of their dorm room and flopping onto his bed, cursing Kang Hyunggu and all of his ancestors. The Chinese had let him ramble for a full ten minutes, nodded silently when Changgu had called to the heavens to strike Hyunggu down with a thousand bolts of lightning for his sins, even had a gentle hand on his shoulder when Changgu had pounded his pillow in frustration because the effects of his caffeine withdrawal were nerve wracking.

“Fuck Kang Hyunggu,” Changgu had spat, his hands fisting in the layers of his sweater. “Fuck him, and his great fucking grandma, what kind of fucking right does he have to tell me that I can’t be there, I wasn’t doing shit, I was just getting coffee, like anybody at a fucking coffee shop.”

“That’s too many fucks in a sentence,” Yanan said under his breath, and Changgu had shoved him away.

“I can never use enough fucks when I’m dying of withdrawal symptoms,” he declared dramatically. “The entire outline of the script is due tomorrow, I have approximately eleven hours and fifty three minutes to complete it, and I can’t waste any of that sleeping. Hyunggu is going to be the reason I drop out of college and I’ll never become an actor.”

“Don’t blame Hyunggu,” Yanan said, quietly like always, and Changgu’s head whipped around to give his roommate a wide-eyed, furious glare. “Why not?”

“He didn’t kick you out,” Yanan said cautiously, knowing he was treading on risky territory. Changgu’s suspicions rose when he realized Yanan was fumbling with his Korean, as if he couldn’t quite translate his thoughts, and Changgu knew something was up. Yanan took a deep breath as if to steel his nerves, and let it out, his words flying so fast Changgu could barely catch them.

“Hyunggu didn’t kick you out of the shop, I told Hwitaek to not let you back in there, it was me, not Hyung-“

“What the fuck, Annie?” Changgu intercut, his voice cold and venomous. “Why the fuck?”

“Be- Because you have too much coffee!” Yanan yelled back defensively, his arms crossing over his chest. “You’re going to fucking die of overdose if you keep going at this rate, your organs are going to shut down by the end of the year!”

“I-I,” Changgu stammered, his words dying on the tip of his tongue as he realized that _Yanan was right _. He knew the amount of coffee he drank was unhealthy, but he had never had the guts to try and cut down. His eyes flitted helplessly to meet Yanan’s, which were narrowed with sudden courage that Changgu had never seen before. The sudden change in the normally quiet boy scared him.__

__“Y-You need to stop, you know,” Yanan said, exhaling as if it took a lot out of him to say it, and flinching when Changgu didn’t even move. “It’s unhealthy, and you can’t just keep-“_ _

__“The fuck am I supposed to do?” Changgu blurted suddenly, feeling cornered. “I live on the stuff, I can’t get enough sleep to save my life, I barely function without-“_ _

__“Tea,” Yanan said simply, looking a little more relaxed now that the worst of Changgu’s unavoidable anger was over with. “Tea. I survive off it.”_ _

__In the end, Changgu had begged Yanan enough to allow him to go from nothing to one, single medium coffee a week, barely enough to sustain him but he treasured it anyways. It’s the only thing keeping him alive at this point, because as many varieties of tea Yanan’s brought from China – Changgu can’t even pronounce Oolong tea, what the _fuck_ – he thrives on a single, bitter but warming beverage every week._ _

__“Is it that time of the week again?” Hyunggu grins cheekily at him, unbothered by Changgu’s death glare. The barista wipes deposits the rag he was using to wipe the counter in the sink and smiles at Changgu from over his shoulder. “Time for Changgu’s only dose of real caffeine?”_ _

__Changgu intensifies the death in his eyes and wonders if, he stares with enough hate in his eyes, and cheerful barista will drop dead. Hongseok would be devastated if that happened, though, so Changgu lets down a bit._ _

__“Please, Hyunggu, just, give me my coffee,” he almost begs, and Hyunggu laughs._ _

__“Grouchy much?” he says with a wide grin, and Changgu is ready to cry. He’s just submitted three papers and sat through a lecture on two and a half hours of sleep because he had been rehearsing until five in the morning. His patience is gone, and the only thing in his system is jasmine tea, a single serving of rice that Yanan had forced down his throat in fear of Changgu starving to death, and unlimited amounts of sarcasm._ _

__“It’s your fault,” he says bitterly, watching as Hyunggu fixes up his brew the way he likes it, packed full of espresso shots and enough caffeine to knock out a full grown elephant for hours. Hyunggu shoots him an apologetic smile over his shoulder, almost spilling the cup in the process._ _

__“I can’t believe you let yourself get pushed over by a guy who still doesn’t know the Korean word for tea. It’s the same thing as it is in Chinese, but he hasn’t figured it out yet,” Changgu continues, letting the hostility in his system flow out into his words. He’s secretly grateful to Yanan to putting a stop to his crushing dependence on the beverage, but he would never admit it._ _

__“He’s sweet,” Hyunggu defends himself, fixing the lid on Changgu’s cup and handing it over. “And his accent is really cute, who can deny him anything?”_ _

__Changgu sighs through his nose, knowing the truth in Hyunggu’s words. His roommate, with his tall, gangly limbs, soft smile, and almost endearing way he fumbles with their native language has everyone smitten for him, like a child they have to protect and spoil, despite the fact that he’s almost six feet tall. Changgu knows that even he can’t oppose Yanan, even with how much he hates him at the moment._ _

__“When you say _can’t deny him anything_ ¸it doesn’t mean you let him speak to fucking Hwitaek and ban an innocent customer,” Changgu says, his mood deflating a little as he takes a sip. He’s cherishing it._ _

__“Blame Hyojong,” Hyunggu says with his hands in the air in surrender. “Yanan has Hyojong wrapped around a finger, and Hyojong had Hwitaek wrapped around-“_ _

__“I heard that, little shit,” Hyojong snarls, suddenly appearing next to Hyunggu behind the counter. His eye bags look darker than even Changgu’s, but his smile is still bright and teasing. “Hwitaek is just a pushover, it’s nothing personal-“_ _

__“Pushover, my ass,” Hyunggu snorts. “He went ballistic over me turning the setting on the coffee maker to seventy three _point five_ degrees. Half a fucking degree, and he was threatening to fire me.”_ _

__“That was because you’re an idiot, and you nearly set fire to every cup you served. We could’ve been sued for that,” Hyojong says easily, and Hyunggu flushes._ _

__“Taking his side?” he says, and Hyojong nods, once again easily._ _

__Changgu’s enjoying witnessing the petty argument between his two friends as he leans against the counter, savouring his drink. The atmosphere in the coffee shop is slow, the majority of the students who flood this place being in class, but then the bell dings and there’s a playful voice joining them._ _

__“Taking who’s side?” Hongseok asks, and neither Changgu nor Hyojong miss how Hyunggu visibly stiffens, his face crimsoning even more, his head perking up at the sound of the newcomer’s voice as his hands fly to his hair to smooth it down. The two share a knowing smirk, amused by how Hyunggu’s suddenly flustered._ _

__“Hi, Seokie,” Changgu smiles, and instead of returning it, Hongseok looks at him questioningly._ _

__“I thought Yanan banned you from caffeine? What’re you doing here?”_ _

__Changgu throws his head back with an exasperated groan as Hyunggu and Hyojong burst into laughter behind the counter. “Did he tell _everyone_? I live on one cup a week now, and that’s not enough punishment for this sadistic Chinese boy?”_ _

__Hongseok is laughing too, but Changgu takes a quick glance at his watch and visibly jolts when he realizes that he’s been here for ten minutes longer than he’d intended to, and he has to pick up several library books and start on his paper._ _

__“See you, Changgu,” Hyojong is the only one with the decency to bid him good-bye, Hyunggu and Hongseok too occupied with each other to notice. Changgu stifles a laugh, but he wrenches the door open and starts to sprint out when he collides with something._ _

__Or rather, someone._ _

__He doesn’t know who it is, only knows that whoever he crashed knocks his cup out of his hand, and he watches in horror as it spills backwards onto him, the only lukewarm liquid staining his shirt and dripping to the ground._ _

__He feels the tears and rage burn behind his eyes as he looks at the remains of his only sustenance._ _

__“I’m so sorry,” someone is saying, and Changgu only realizes then that whoever just doomed him for the next week is kneeling and picking up the cup, muttering apologies over and over. Changgu’s still shell shocked, just watching with wide, horror-struck eyes as the boy stands upright and looks at him nervously._ _

__And _fuck_ , Changgu doesn’t know when models starting attending college, because the guy standing in front of him is clearly one. Proportional features, bright eyes, full pink lips, and Changgu’s staring, all thoughts of his coffee gone from his mind._ _

__The guy’s still saying something, and Changgu comes back to it to catch the last few words of his sentence._ _

__“-buy you a new shirt, oh god I’m sorry fucking sorry, I wasn’t looking-“_ _

___I’m not mad_ , Changgu wants to say. _I’m not mad because you’re really pretty, and I kind of really want to kiss you.__ _

__“Watch where you’re going,” is what he says instead, letting the harshness flood his tone, and the stranger looks a little taken aback._ _

__“I said I’m sorry, and I’ll buy you another cup and a new shirt, alright?” the guy says meekly, and Changgu’s eyes can’t get enough of the other’s, and the way they’re gorgeously framed by long lashes and the light makes them gold._ _

__“A-Alright,” Changgu says awkwardly, suddenly aware of how Hyunggu, Hongseok and Hyojong’s chatter has silenced, and feels their eyes boring down on him._ _

__“Again, I’m so sorry, let me get you cleaned up, okay?” and Changgu nods mutely, watching as the stranger disappears into the coffee shop and remerges with napkins clutched in his hands. He can’t help but notice the way the guy bows slightly to a very confused looking Hyunggu and Hyojong, for taking _napkins_ , and he instead accepts them and starts swabbing the stain out of his clothing._ _

__“What’s your number?” the guy says suddenly, and Changgu is taken aback. He backpedals, and fast. “You know, so I can get you a new shirt.”_ _

__“Oh? Oh.” Changgu nods weakly, pulling his thankfully dry phone from his pocket and handing it over to the guy, who opens a new contact for himself and sets it without a word. The guy gives him his phone back and wrings his hands together. It’s really adorable, how flustered this guy is, considering he’s quite tall, taller than Changgu, and is still here getting tongue-tied over spilling coffee._ _

__“I-I better go and get changed now,” Changgu says after a moment of awkward tension, and the guy tenses a bit._ _

__“Y-Yeah. Text me, okay? I’m sorry about this,” are the last words Changgu hears before he’s stepping out of the shop, all thoughts of the library forgotten, ignoring the way the wetness on the front of his shirt makes it plaster to his skin._ _

___Ko Shinwon_ is the name of the contact in Changgu’s phone, and he smiles a little. Ko Shinwon. He likes that._ _

__#_ _

___Shinwon / 4:48 PM_  
_wat size ru_  
fuck this is probably rly weird  
pls let this be the guy i spilt coffee on  
pls 

___I owe this guy a shirt & a coffee / 4:52 PM_  
_Yeah it’s me_  
My name’s Changgu  
Don’t worry about the shirt  
I have enough 

___Shinwon / 4:52 PM_  
_the guy at the café told me u only get one cup a week_  
wtf  
how are you still alive  
holy shit that was your only cup wasn’t it  
don’t be dead im sry man  
icant be a murderer ive got a family 

___Changgu / 4:53 PM_  
_I’m fine_  
But that was my only cup  
So idk maybe you owe me one now 

___Shinwon / 4:53 PM_  
_When ru free  
Ill buy u another_

__Changgu / 4:54 PM  
_Same time same place tomorrow?__ _

___Shinwon / 4:54 PM_  
_Yeah that’s ok  
Sry again man_

___I owe this guy a coffee (Changgu) / 4:55 PM_  
_Dw  
Cyu tmrw_

__Shinwon / 4:55 PM  
_Cyaa__ _

__#  
“Why are you smiling so widely, huh?” Yanan’s suspicious voice floated over from his side of the room, his headphones slung around his neck when he saw Changgu giggling at his phone._ _

__“Nothing,” Changgu says immediately, not missing how Yanan’s eyes rake over the messages to Shinwon open on the screen._ _

__“Please,” Yanan says with a roll of the eyes. “You look like a schoolgirl texting her crush. I know you’re addicted to caffeine and all, but you never told me that it makes you absolutely insane.”_ _

__Changgu blanches as he realizes that he hasn’t told Yanan about Shinwon yet. He’s already received a spam of messages from Hyunggu, Hyojong and Hongseok, all teasing and telling him about what a mess he was while flirting, so he knows that it’s not gonna take long for his roommate to find out._ _

__As if it wasn’t Yanan’s fault that Changgu had gotten so worked up over a single cup of spilt coffee._ _

__“It’s nobody,” he dismisses Yanan again, and the younger shakes his head and returns his attention to the book in his hands._ _

__#_ _

__“You know,” says Hyunggu slyly, as he leans over the counter and beckons for Changgu to come closer. “You’re technically not allowed here. Hyojong’s distracting Hwitaek right now so you’re not being chucked out for your date.”_ _

__“Shut up,” Changgu hisses back, his cheeks bright red. “I’m not- It’s not a date!”_ _

__“Sure,” Hyunggu says with a little wink, before turning to the next customer with his smile back on his face. Changgu feels himself flush harder as he finds a seat by the window, the one with the nice view of the busy streets, sunshine streaming through the tacky decals Hwitaek adores. The place is small, but it’s homey and Changgu likes the atmosphere a lot. He fidgets with his shirt collar and nervously smooths out his hair, watching the door even though he _knows_ that he’s fifteen minutes early, but he’s just anxious._ _

__He’s about to sling his bag over the opposite chair until he freezes and remembers that he’s not here alone today, and that Shinwon will be sitting there. Slowly, he pulls his hand back and drapes his bag across the back of his own chair, ignoring Hyunggu’s pointed smirk. The dude should really focus on making coffee and not meddling with Changgu’s life._ _

__Changgu watches the minutes pass by with his foot tapping nervously, and there’s still five minutes until the designated time when Shinwon enters the café, looking a little windswept but as stunning as ever. He’s dressed nicely, Changgu realises, in a button down shirt that flatters his broad shoulders and black slacks, with dress shoes. Even if the top buttons of the shirt are undone just enough that Changgu can catch a peek of prominent collarbones, and the sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, and fuck, Changgu is staring again, suddenly feeling awkwardly underdressed in his hoodie and jeans._ _

__Shinwon catches his eye and his face breaks into a wide smile, that Changgu enthusiastically returns before remembering that he’s supposed to be angry with this guy for knocking coffee all over him. But before he can fix his expression Shinwon is sliding into the seat across from him, his elbows propped up on the desk, his eyes on Changgu,_ _

__“Hi,” he says, a little breathlessly, because Shinwon’s got a single dimple on his [left] cheek when he smiles and it’s adorable. “Early as well, huh?”_ _

__“Fashionably late isn’t a thing,” Shinwon says. “But fashionable entrances are my kind of thing.”_ _

__“You’re dressed fancy,” Changgu notes casually, hoping his cheeks aren’t as heated as they feel, and Shinwon looks at his outfit as if confused for a moment._ _

__“Hm? Oh, yeah, we had a guest professor today, some fancy businessman that graduated with honors and every single award this school has to offer. For such a successful guy, he was really snarky.” Shinwon says, and Changgu laughs a little._ _

__“You look nice, anyways,” he says shyly, and that can’t be the tiniest bit of pink tinging Shinwon’s sharp cheekbones, can it?_ _

__“I hate this kind of stuff,” he laughs again, and Changgu likes his laugh, it’s refreshing, full of ease and carelessness. “It’s uncomfortable, but Wooseok said it makes my shoulders look wide, so here I am.”_ _

__“Pfft. At least it’s not some robe from the sixteenth century,” Changgu says, conversation becoming a little easier with how they’re laughing and joking. At the same time, he’s more than a little desperate to steer the conversation clear of dangerous topics – like Shinwon’s gorgeously wide shoulders – to reduce the risk of him embarrassing himself._ _

__“You do theatre?” Shinwon guesses, and Changgu nods._ _

__“Sorry to interrupt, but can I get you two lovebirds anything?”_ _

__Hyojong’s quippy voice is full of evil amusement, and Changgu’s face is burning again. Shinwon, on the other hand, looks indifferent._ _

__“Yeah, we’ll have a vanilla frap and he’ll take a medium Americano, one sugar and no cream,” Shinwon says, and Hyojong scribbles the order furiously on a notepad._ _

__“Anything else?” he asks with a sweet smile and little nod, avoiding Changgu’s hateful gaze._ _

__“Is that it?” Shinwon looks over at Changgu, and still doesn’t notice how Changgu is glaring daggers at Hyojong._ _

__Changgu presses his lips into a tight smile, before standing and gripping Hyojong’s arm, tightly. “Sorry, Shinwon, could you give me a moment here with Hyojong?”_ _

__There’s the faintest flash of amusement across Shinwon’s face, then it’s replaced by his usual relaxed smile. “Yeah. Sure, go ahead.”_ _

__Changgu drags Hyojong bodily to the other side of the shop, ignoring Hyojong’s loud whines and yelps as Changgu’s fingers dig into his arm. “Ow! Ow, that hurts!”_ _

__“What the fuck, Hyojongie?” Changgu seethes, as soon as they’re out of Shinwon’s earshot. “We’re not dating! You called us lovebirds! You’re a fucking barista, not a waitress, since when did you take people’s orders?”_ _

__Hyojong gives him a childish pout, before there’s an evil little grin twisting the corners of his mouth. “Changgu, he knows your order.”_ _

__“I can’t believe you embarrassed me like that, and – wait, what?”_ _

__“Americano with one sugar, no cream,” Hyojong rattled listlessly. “He knows, Changgu. This is destiny!”_ _

__Changgu clamps his hand over Hyojong’s mouth, muffling his shrieks. “Shut up! This isn’t a date, he just, he’s just observant.”_ _

__“Whatever you say,” Hyojong says when Changgu removes his hand. He gets one more glare until Changgu stalks back to his seat, when Shinwon’s absentmindedly tapping his fingers on the table and staring out the window._ _

__“Sorry about that,” Changgu says with a the most apologetic smile he can muster, and Shinwon shakes his head a little bit._ _

__“It’s fine, he’s a little strange, isn’t he?” Shinwon says innocently._ _

__“Who, Hyojong?” Changgu snickers. “No, he’s an idiot who looks emo. He’s also got the biggest fucking crush on Hwitaek and refuses to admit it.”_ _

__“Oh, does he now?” Shinwon says, his eyes bright and mischievous. “I realized there was something going on when I first came in. Fuck, do you know how badly I was fourth wheeling?”_ _

__“Fourth wheeling?” Changgu asks, his head tilted in confusion. He had snapped back to attention almost immediately, cursing himself for getting carried away with how Shinwon’s lightened caramel hair glinted in the afternoon sun._ _

__“Yeah, Hongseok has something going on with a barista here, at first I thought it would Hyojong, but he’s not really Hongseok’s type, you know?”_ _

__“He’s smitten with the other barista, Hyunggu,” Changgu says, leaning in as if he was telling a huge secret, when in reality almost everyone who knew Hongseok knew. Shinwon gave a nod of understanding, opened his mouth to speak, and-_ _

__“Vanilla bean frap and Americano? Oh, shit, sorry, am I interrupting something?”_ _

__Changgu jolts back from where he had been on his elbows on the table, and his face reddens as he realizes that it had been only inches from Shinwon’s. He watches Shinwon’s expression change into one of irritation, and he’s almost scowling at Hwitaek, who had materialized with their coffee but was now looking rather sheepish._ _

__“Sorry!” Hwitaek blurts, setting their coffee down. “Oh, shit, I’m really sorry guys. I didn’t – I wasn’t goi-“_ _

__“It’s fine,” Shinwon cuts in, his face unreadable. He takes his coffee and takes a long sip. Changgu pulls his coffee towards him, and despite having gone a week without caffeine, he feels no real impulse to drink any._ _

__He’s watching the way Shinwon’s looking at him quizzically, and doesn’t miss how the other’s eyes flit to Hwitaek’s retreating back, then to Changgu’s lips for the briefest of seconds, before settling on his cup as he takes another sip._ _

__Then the moment is gone, and Shinwon’s back to his laid back self._ _

__“This is a vanilla bean frap?” he asks, with a look of mock disgust. “This is so bitter, holy.”_ _

__Changgu stifles a laugh as he sips his own drink, his shoulders still tense. “Yeah, I know. I normally take my coffee as dark as my soul, but I need to ask for extra sugar because they have the weirdest blends.”_ _

__The rest of the coffee meetup – not date, mind you – is nothing extraordinary. Except Shinwon offers to walk Changgu home with his cute little grin, and Changgu can’t deny. The walk to Changgu’s dorm isn’t long, but Changgu wishes it was, because they’re hand in hand and he’s enjoying the warmth of Shinwon’s palm against his, his slender long fingers intertwined with Changgu’s icy ones._ _

__Then they’re at Changgu’s door, and he’s a little hesitant to let go of Shinwon’s hand, but there’s no real immediate need to._ _

__“Fuck, I forgot to pay for your coffee,” he says suddenly, but the way his eyes glint when they meet Changgu’s give him away. Changgu is an actor, and he likes to think that he can tell when a performance isn’t top notch._ _

__“Did you? Oh shit, you did,” he says mildly, playing a little with their linked hands, looking up at him with big eyes and feigning innocence much more convincingly than Shinwon had._ _

__“Yeah,” Shinwon says, and has the _audacity_ to let a little frustrated exhale out through his nose. Changgu’s heartbeat gets a little more rapid; his face feels hot again._ _

__“I-I guess I’ll have to treat you again,” Shinwon says, and he doesn’t bother to disguise the slyness in his voice. Changgu mirrors his grin and gives his hand a little squeeze, that Shinwon returns._ _

__“Same time, same place, Saturday?” he suggests, and Shinwon barely pauses to think before nodding a little too enthusiastically._ _

__“That’d be great,” he says, a little breathlessly, like he hadn’t been expecting this at all._ _

__“How do I know that you didn’t just ‘accidentally’ on purpose let me pay for myself, just so you could take me out again?” Changgu says cheekily, adoring how Shinwon, for the first time ever, blushes harder than Changgu._ _

__“I-I…”_ _

__“Bye, Shinwonnie,” Changgu says brightly, and, without thinking, presses the back of Shinwon’s hand to his lips briefly, then lets go and slips into his apartment._ _

__The door clicks shut, and Shinwon’s left standing there like a complete idiot, his face heated, body tingling with pleasant electricity that came from Changgu’s soft lips._ _

**Author's Note:**

> yes thats the end im sorry  
> scream about ptg with me on twt: dreamyeo and my curious cat of the same name!
> 
> comments & kudos make my day :) i love you all


End file.
